Life With You
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: A Miss Potter movieverse fanfiction. AU. Beatrix receives her delayed letter only it is not from Amelia but instead her beloved Norman. Regardless of the controversy against them being united, the free spirited writer flees the lake district, leaving her parents behind, with her 'friends' to live her life how she wanted it. Beatrix/Norman.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so I watched Miss Potter and loved it! Ewan McGregor as Norman was so adorable because he was so bashful and Renee Zellwegger was brilliant as the just as brilliant Beatrix Potter. Anyway, this is my own little creation because if you've seen the film then you know how it ends for Beatrix and Norman. :( This is just totally my version of how things should have gone. I own nothing, including any of the real Beatrix Potter's children's stories should I choose to include anything from them.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

"Ahh and you have a letter from Mr. Warne finally, darling!" her mother cried.

Beatrix mentally sighed in agitation, resisting the urge to roll her eyes obnoxiously at her mother's crude behaviour, as she forced herself to politely take the letter from her mother's outstretched hand, a false smile on her face. She watched as the older woman's full lips looped around the name with distaste, how her tongue rolled over it as if she had tasted something foul.

And it infuriated her to no end.

Even further was her father, whom was more reserved about his thoughts by keeping silent, yet he would occasionally correct his wife whenever she said something with the upmost certainty.

Beatrix had never heard a single case her father had handled in all of his years however right now she would certainly not mind it if he would plead hers to her uptight mother.

But both of her parents had been manacled together for success and the safety from humiliation all because it was what society _expected _of them. They, like Norman said, could not understand what Beatrix wanted to marry him for: they could never properly understand the feeling of love.

Sweet, wonderful, enchanting love.

Just thinking about the word made her stomach flutter with butterflies, her skin chill for a split second and her cheeks warm suddenly.

Smiling to herself she let her fingertips run over the smooth thin paper envelope, imagining the words inscribed on the thinner sheet of paper encased.

Anticipation bubbling inside of her she wasted no time in slipping a finger beneath the fold of the lip and pulled, tearing paper from glue before driving forefinger and thumb in, fishing the paper out.

Her eyes hungrily took in his elegant writing and she was tempted to glide her fingers across the black elegancy also. She could envision him now, sitting on a burgundy leather chair or at a desk scribing away with words of adoration.

Her heart skipped a beat as she read, her smile diminishing.

Swallowing heavily she leaned forwards, running her tongue along her suddenly dry mouth. "I think I shall finish this somewhere more private."

"Are you having reservations!?" the voice of her mother trailed after her already retreating figure.

"Never you mind mother, it is quite the opposite," she murmured to herself, vanishing around the corner in a whirl of linen white and green plaited skirts.  
Walking aimlessly throughout the yards she had found herself standing under the gazebo by the crystal lakes, surrounded by lush emerald mountains.

She paced, continuously folding and unfolding the letter in her hands, shaking them and muttering incoherently. He was fine! She had been so worried for his health when he had not responded within his week deadline. She knew that he had mentioned going on a short break for a few days but he still hadn't replied in the two days following his five day break. Her nerves had been chattering on edge whilst she waited, and to have that chattering seize when she finally received a response from him officially was liberating.

Being away from him for so long, not seeing him nearly every day straight for nearly two months and not hearing from him until now reawakened a deep longing inside of her that burned like a furnace in her heart and stomach.

She had to see him.

Tomorrow.

Not caring about the repercussions she raced back into the illustrious lake house her family owned right up the stairs to her bedroom, door flinging open and slamming off of the flower painted wall as she grabbed a suitcase and packed furiously, resisting the urge to open the letter again and again.

Finally she decisively slammed the brown leather case closed and locked it tightly, interlacing her hands and holding them before her face to cover her laughter.

If her mother and father caught her right now they would be a strumpet, not that she would care.

They could never understand her feelings for the man she was about to return to.

Stuffing the letter into her jacket pocket she dashed out of the door, suitcase in tow, breezing like the wind past her flabbergasted parents and ignoring their cries and protests as well as the maids who stared after her curiously.

"Saunders!"

"Yes, Miss Beatrix!"

"Take me to the station!" she cried merrily as she unceremoniously chucked her suitcase into the back of the carriage and scrambled in. She leaned her head out of the window as Saunders climbed to the driver's seat. "And fast please!"

She could not contain the eruptions of giddy laughter from bubbling past her lips as she impatiently waited for the ride to end. Her mind wandered to getting her life back; reuniting with her friends and making more as she drew. Amelia. Norman. She did not worry about public humiliation! If her brother could run off with a trader and be happy then she could too! A sweet-natured trader and gentlemen, along with Amelia and her friends was all that she needed.

The carriage bounced to a halt and bright sun light bled through the open carriage door as Saunders stood, dutifully waiting for her to exit.

Placing her hand in his she allowed him to guide her down the stairs and carry her suitcase for her as they approached the station and the ticket box.

"When's the next train to London?" She thought she sounded breathless as she leaned close to the clear glass pane separating her from the middle-aged, black and silver-haired man before her.

His grey eyes twinkled politely as he announced in a thick Northumbrian accent that the next train was due now.

Grinning, she eagerly bought one, snatching it from his hand once he offered it and thanking him. Spinning on her heel she ran back over to Saunders who stood by a bench with her case on the floor.

"Well, Saunders, this is goodbye for now."

"I hope you have a pleasant journey home, Miss Beatrix," he smiled, dipping his head politely.

"Oh, I'm sure I will."

As Saunders took his leave the sound of steam hissing, mechanics grinding and pistons whistling make her whip her head to the side to find the express she expected pulling into the station.

Not wasting a moment's hesitation once it stopped, she bounded towards the polished oak door, flinging it open and leaping inside, bounding to a private carriage and making herself comfortable.

Passengers filed in and once the train was moving and the scenery of the station grew smaller and smaller behind her into plain green fields did she find herself fishing the letter out of her jacket pocket and reopening it.

She smiled again as she read _his _heartfelt words for what she perceived as the hundredth time before scrunching it in her hands and clutching it tightly to her chest, grinning as the feeling of complete jubilation elated her.

She was coming home.

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed! There is no official category for Miss Potter so its in Misc. movies, but I have created my own community for Miss Potter fanfics so that it can easily be found there. Thank you for reading this and I hope that you continue to read more and continue this journey with me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have managed to get the majority of my work out of the way! I have further freedom, however I still have some to do and more coming in. Meh, at least I had enough time to update this. Enjoy. :)**

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

"Now, when we get to the station I expect you to be on your best behaviour. Frolicking around simply won't do!"

The emerald fields of the countryside had now since long dragged past her clear carriage window and had transformed into the chalk grey, industrialised London, black smoke billowing high into the clouds from factory tops and the bustling of people and carriages racing through the streets like ants.

The equally as grey station, despite its dull tones, brought about bubbling excitement and joy, all of the bright and opposite things to its unfortunate appearance as she snapped her portfolio shut, the train slowly crawling to a halt, white puffs of steam curling around the platform. Hastily jumping up from the crimson velvet cushioning of her plush seat, she spun around, stretched her arms out, fingers clasping tightly around the handle of her suitcase and, with a grunt, pulled it free from the overhead luggage carrier, biceps tightening from the descending weight.

"Come along," to anyone she would look as if she were talking to herself, but to her she was addressing her friends whom she knew had missed home just as dearly as she.

She ventured forth from the train carriage, a bright smile plastered across her face and a little skip in her step as she rushed through the crowded platform and towards the exit into the industrial metropolis, ignoring the chilly air breezing past her, whipping whatever loose strands had fallen free from the bun in her brunette tresses and skirts flailing.

In no time she was standing before the wrought black iron gates, ice blue eyes examining the intricate swirls running across it and the red brick house with its pristine white windowsills and green jungle hedges forming rows on either side of the gravel pathway up to the door.

Hesitation made her pause for just one moment of indecision, her left foot barely hovering off of the pavement. But she leant forward a second after, gloved hand reaching out and grasping the gate firmly, pushing it open and stepping inside before closing it quietly again.

"I'm going to take a page out of your book here, Peter, you naughty rabbit," she murmured, ice blue eyes locked onto the door ahead, growing larger with every step forward.

A second moment of indecision made her pause again when she raised a fist to knock, but she stubbornly shoved it down deep inside her gut, forcing it to stay there, and rapped her gloved knuckles off of the solid wood lightly.

She silently listened to the muffled voices and thumping footsteps on the other end of the door and felt excitement bubble inside of her chest, making her inhale a deep breath as she prepared to greet the man she came back for.

The words died on her lips, chest deflating once the door was flung back, revealing a very familiar woman who looked roughly the same age as her.

"Beatrix!"

"Amelia!" Beatrix blinked, so surprised at greeting the taller and outgoing woman that the familiar use of her nickname completely slipped from her mind.

Shock resonated across the other woman's face and was soon promptly replaced with excitement, a large open-mouthed smile drawing across her face. "This is… Beatrix!"

"Shh!" The author hastily pressed her finger to her own lips suggestively.

Amelia caught on to her friend's gesture and snapped her mouth shut, pressing her lips firmly together, yet her eyes remained wild with excitement.

"Is Norman here?"

Amelia nodded silently in response and a teasing smile curled the corners of Beatrix's lips, her blue eyes sparkling merrily. "Tell him that he has an unannounced guest asking for him, please."

Amelia nodded again, more vigorously this time and with twinkling pale blue eyes, before she spun on her heel and bounded upstairs.

Beatrix remained outside of the door way, waiting patiently. She had imagined this moment in her mind all the way back on the train from the Lake District. Granted, she hadn't been expecting Amelia to answer the door, but after all, her family was quite large. Norman himself or his older brothers could have opened the door to her.

Only a minute later the footsteps echoed towards her again and this time the person she had been anticipating to see was standing before her, body rigid, eyes wide, creasing his forehead, and surprise flitting across his handsome features.

She craned her neck back to look up from his grey jacket and white shirt to his face, unsure of the expression on her own.

She had even gone over the words that she would say to him on their next meeting for hours during her return journey and now that the moment had finally arrived she found herself speechless, words suffocating inside her chest as they caught in her breath.

Instead she settled for dipping her head and then smiling up at him.

His lips parted, wanting to speak words, but none fell. They only formed themselves around her name, enveloping them as confusion briefly danced in his eyes.

So, as the alternative, she willed her throat to align and forced the breath choking her words out, breathing his name.  
His face suddenly broke out into a wide grin, illuminating his entire face as he stepped forward and brought her to him, arms snaking around her waist.

"You're back…" he murmured, breath whispering past her cheek and causing a shiver to run down her spine as she closed her eyes, revelling in the warmth of his arms and the feeling spreading through her and nodded, nestling her head against his.

However, he soon pulled back, to her chagrin, yet his hands moved themselves and locked onto her forearms, as if he wanted to verify that she was actually here and that he wasn't experiencing a figment of his imagination.

Stepping forwards again, bringing her along with him, he closed the door behind them, allowing them more privacy.

It was cold, and the tip of her nose was red, yet she did not care about that, even as she saw the white puffs of air sprout from her mouth. She was back in London with him.

"When?"

"Just now," she answered. Her own hands that had previously grasped his jacket sleeves now moved to cradle his face. "I received your letter. I had been so worried, thinking that something had happened to you."

A smile spread across his face, blue eyes brimming with joy. "I'm fine, what about you?"

"Ecstatic!" She cried. "I couldn't possibly be any more pleased!" She felt like jumping in glee, uncaring of anyone who may walk past and observe this moment between them. The rest of the world was a blur, completely irrelevant to her. "And I've never been more certain about anything in my life, but I simply understood that I had to come home."

"But what about… we decided-"

His words of protest were smothered by her warm, soft lips as she pressed them firmly against his. Pulling away and exhaling a deep breath in the miniscule space between them, she stared at his startled face.

"I couldn't be more certain about anything in my life," she repeated adamantly, sure that her eyes shimmered with the same certainty that laced her voice. "I know what I want, Norman, and what I want is a life with _you."_

Not another syllable passed either of their lips as Beatrix felt the pressure of Norman's hands pressed against her back tighten, pulling her into another passionate kiss.

Her heart raced, flaring to life like machine gun fire, her skin burning as if on fire, but she knew regardless that she was, without a smidge of doubt, where she truly belonged.

* * *

**You like? :D**


End file.
